Storybooks and Gems
by 7isthemagicnumber
Summary: Light Splashes AU: This whole debacle is amusing, Tsunade has to admit. Now if she could just get rid of Kagome's husband…
1. Scribbles

I just really want to get rid of my wild imagination because it is driving me nuts, but I know that is not happening anytime soon.

Summary: Minato is obsessed with the past, his wife's sister, his mistakes, and genius children. He himself is supposedly a genius child, but he doesn't believe that and he thinks he should be insane to be a genius. Of course, now that he is close to insanity, he doesn't want it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be making these little drabbles. Obviously AU, and an OC.

"I will never forgive you."

All that is left of the remaining carnage left from _its_ rampage is the blooming of a sakura tree, relatively untarnished.

The wind screams in his disgrace, for he cannot forget the wasted deaths, the useless sacrifices, and the things that he can never take back because it is too late. He wonders idly, if this is what it feels like to be on the edge of insanity. He has never been so close; not when he made his first kill, not when he saw his first death, nor when he became the cause of thousands of deaths.

He never forgets his kills –, the screams, the pleadings, the faces- but at the end of the day he is still human, and he cannot pretend to be invincible.

He has always wondered about –the genius children- feel of insanity and apathy, carelessness that seems to haunt most –genius shinobi. He has wondered if one has to be insane to be brilliant.

But if this is what it feels like to be on the edge of insanity, he.

_Does. Not. Want. It._

He drops to his knees and sees nothing but the dark edge of the precipice. He wants _nothing_ to do with it. He screams.

Red hair dances at the edge of his vision, and he wonders if he has already crossed the realm of reality into insanity.

He looks up for black eyes and red hair, but ends up seeing white hair and old eyes. They are nothing like what he is searching for.

He hears a screaming sound and realizes it is his voice, for he has not stopped. A baby's wail joins his, and he lets the sound die out as all that is left is the raspy sound of his throat croaking. Hot wet liquid runs down his cheeks and when he attempts to wipe it away, it just keeps coming. He realizes they are his tears.

The house had never been so quiet before. Minato hummed distractedly as he rocked baby Naruto in his arms. He had always thought that she would be the one doing this, red hair and black eyes. Minato slammed the door shut on such thoughts, distracted by his baby's' crooning. His child has plump cheeks and tiny, perfect fingers. Baby Naruto cooed at him, and he smiled back. Kushina would have loved him.

He knows that his baby deserves so much more than just his old man, but he knows that this result is his own fault as well. He wishes that black eyes were here. He hates the loneliness. He hates himself for not having had the courage to live for his loved ones, and for making her take unnecessary action when he could have done better in the first place.

The ANBU captain pulls his six year old -genius- son forwards, introducing the son to the aunt, only a tombstone and no body, for she has left this realm in spirit and body. He places an origami rose –made by his son's hands- on the tomb before turning for Kushina's tomb.

This time, when he leads them to his wife's tomb, it is not as painful as the numerous times before. Introducing Kushina's sister has lifted a large weight from his shoulders. He owes too much to the Uzumaki clan, and he wonders if he will ever be able to return it.

Next time, he tracks down Nagato, and introduces his son Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to the man, for they are family, no matter how distant, and blood ties irrepressibly.

The look on Nagato's face is painful and tired, but also gentle –like Naruto's aunt, who no longer lives. The resemblance takes his breath away before rationality brings him down again. Nagato thanks him, and Naruto, six year old –genius- Naruto, stares solemnly at his only known blood relative, before tugging on the redheads pants. Nagato bends down and he is surprised by Naruto's gift- a black origami rose. A smile slowly curves on his lips, and he ruffles the blonde boys hair, hand gently curling around the paper rose.

Their next meeting may not be so gentle, and Minato wants to give Naruto as much as he can, so this is the least he can do.

The first time he met Kushina's sister, he had idolized the woman. The next time, he was had a very bad crush. The third time, he was obsessed. Kushina had laughed at him. They had both only been thirteen, and Kushina's sister had been twenty.

The last time he saw the older lady, he had been tired and regretful. He no longer wishes to hear his regrets, nor does he wish to see anymore ghosts of the past. He wants to leave the past behind, and eight year old Naruto does his best to help him.

A/N: I won't be making these drabbles into stories anytime soon unless I've specified that I might be doing so. It's just a place to get rid of the plot bunnies that won't go away.

The red haired black eyed lady is an OC. Originally I wanted to make it a crossover with Inuyasha, etc. etc., but that didn't work out as well as I wanted. So I ended up with a nameless OC.

Then there's Nagato. (I love the guy. I don't think he gets enough attention.)

For those of you that are confused, Minato obviously survived the Kyuubi incident. The Kyuubi is not in Naruto, and Minato's sister-in-law obviously did something forbidden (sacrificing herself) for the result. As to what happened to Kyuubi… meh.

I originally wanted it to be that Nagato had met them when Yahiko was still alive, but six years after the Kyuubi incident makes it impossible since Yahiko was killed during the Hanzo incident… so yeah. Nagato acted the way he did because of the unknown OC. :D

I'm sorry about my two other stories, Because I Am Alive and Lives that We Know, but I just feel like I've lost inspiration and interest.

Thanks for reading!

-Sevenisthemagicnumber


	2. Darkened Splotches I

Disclaimers: No, I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Keep in mind that reading in the dark is bad for the eyes, so read in a well-lighted room! Thank you.

Summary: Neither of them are truly over Kagome's mother's death, but Fugaku is trying and Kagome cares too much to be too spiteful.

* * *

><p>Fugaku sipped his tea slowly, while his eleven year old daughter watched him.<p>

She idly stirs the cream in her tea with a senbon, poking at the bubbles moodily.

"It was a boy, you know?" she whispered.

Fugaku gave a tired nod, wishing that his baby son had survived the whole damned ordeal, as well as his mother. All he had left was his precious daughter.

"Ka-sama was so excited. She wanted another child so badly, and I was so excited to have a baby brother…" she took a small sip to hide her eyes, clenched to hold back tears.

"But she's watching, somewhere. And we'll see her again. Not for a long time, but we will." She said quietly, wilfully.

Fugaku gently smiled –rare, nowadays- at his daughter. He patted her hand before getting up to leave for the police station.

He slid into his work jacket, caught Kagome in a fleeting hug, and left in a swirl of leaves.

Kagome sighed before gathering her scrolls. Her fist tightened. With tensions between the nations getting thicker, the council were demanding for a male heir. They were pressuring Otou-sama to marry again; this time, to his original fiancé, Uchiha Mikoto.

Kagome's mother had been eight years older than her father. Father had married her when he was fourteen. The council had been pounding on him hard, bending him with demands. He had married her mother out of spite against the council. It had become a successful and wonderful marriage, despite the situations that it had occurred under.

This soon-to-be stepmother was a weak-willed kunoichi who couldn't do a damn for herself. That, and the bitch was jealous of her mother. Jealous that her mother had married for love –and that she actually had a spine. The bitch could have tried harder, but she was alright with letting others dictate her life; she had no right to hate the late Uchiha matriarch.

The bitch was damn jealous, but she also had a reluctant respect for the late matriarch because of her strong will.

For that, Kagome would at least attempt to keep the peace in the coming years. That, and her father didn't deserve the crap the elders dished out. She didn't want to make his life any harder.

...

Kagome decided that her stepmother was touched in the head. One minute she was all regretful, the next minute she was spiteful, then sorrowful; another moment and she was all fury and anger, then spineless. She also cared nothing for Otou-sama. She didn't give a shit that he tried to be kind. Probably spiteful because he had married another woman before her.

Kagome glanced coldly at the woman, dark smile eerie for the whole of the wedding reception. Of course, she smiled gently for Otou-sama, but she didn't give a damn about her stepmother.

...

Mikoto-san was giving birth to a boy. Kagome smiled bitterly. She gave Otou-sama a tired smile as she stepped out of the birthing room, pulling off her bloodied gloves.

"Congratulations, Otou-sama. It's a boy."

They shared a bittersweet smile. Neither were really over her death, but they were better, and they were trying, so Kagome stepped aside to allow Fugaku in to greet his second wife and newborn.

At least the woman had shown that she tried her best to make their broken family work. However, with the newborn boy, her status was finally official- the new Uchiha matriarch, and Kagome didn't know if she should hate the boy or not, but Ka-sama had never cared for the damn title anyway, so it didn't matter as much as it could have. Ka-sama would have her head if she had been cruel to a baby anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm feeling really accomplished. Having been so busy- I was out the whole day for an appointment that ended with my head spinning-, I didn't think I was going to finish this. I think this is going to be one of those two-shots. I like the idea enough that I might continue it. We'll see.

So the Kagome is Fugaku's daughter. Fugaku married at fourteen to her twenty-two year old mother. Then she died with the unborn child, seven months pregnant. How did she die? Well… I'm working on that.

–sevenisthemagicnumber


	3. Darkened Splotches II

Part two of the Darkened Splotches (father daughter) series

Summary: Fugaku's daughter is a genius. He would prefer that no one knew that. He would also prefer that she wasn't so pretty so that he wouldn't have to beat the dogs off with a metal bat. He is still under shock and indignant that the Hokage actually thought he could get away with inviting his daughter to ANBU.

* * *

><p>The child –Itachi, followed Kagome everywhere; to her team reunions, to the training grounds, to the hot springs, to her work room.<p>

Kagome wondered if this was karma for ignoring the boy as much as she could get away with for the first three years of his life.

Mikoto-san thought that she was a wonderful, dedicated sister. Kagome thought she was touched in the head.

"Otou-sama? I think I'm going to go stir crazy." She said blankly to the man.

"Take a few C-ranks." He replied just as blankly.

Otou-sama was ridiculous. He didn't want her on B-ranks or higher.

Otou-sama had been a horribly overprotective father when she was first born. He had only gotten worse over the years.

Every time Shisui came over, he stared. And stared. And if that didn't work, he glared. And glared. And he wouldn't stop until Shisui left to get away from his mounting killing intent. (Really, he did that with any boy that wasn't married, or involved with another, or extremely closely related.)

Kagome reckoned she would be single for the rest of her life. On the bright side, she didn't have to worry about the councils attempts to orchestrate her into an engagement anymore.

Otou-sama had torn into them like a crazy mother bear the first time they had "suggested" it.

…

The council now had a healthy respect for the father and daughter. Daughter, because she had been invited to join ANBU at twelve. And father, who tore into the Hokage for suggesting it. There were tensions that could easily spark into a war, and Fugaku refused to consider his twelve year old for ANBU. He, of course, taunted the Hokage –subtly, of course- about seeming to support Danzo's ideas with Ne so easily. The Hokage had reacted violently and thrown Otou-sama out the office –figuratively of course-, but Otou-sama had gotten what he wanted, and that was that.

* * *

><p>AN: So a little mention of Itachi and Shisui –both awesome characters. Sasuke has not made an appearance as of yet… but he doesn't exist yet either. So.

Hopefully, I will be able to continue to update faithfully, however, I have a bit of a busy schedule this week and the next, so I might not make it… but I'll make it up!

-sevenisthemagicnumber


	4. Miscellaneous

So recently I read a Sakumo/FemNaru fic that, while not particularly spell-binding, was a bit of an amusing and interesting read. So I was intrigued. What kind of pairing would Sakumo/FemNaru make? See where this is going? Quite AU.

Summary: They meet when Sakumo is still in ANBU and Naru has been the ANBU Commander for more than a few years. He would, of course, like to get to know her better. She, of course, does not agree.

* * *

><p>He is aware, immediately even in his mortally injured state, and he quickly turns, relaxing when he recognizes the chakra signature and the androgynous figure of the current ANBU Commander. Though he does not know the Commander personally, -no one really knows, considered how tight the identity is kept under wraps at all times, barring the Hokage-, he knows he will not die just yet.<p>

He is lucky that the Commander has stumbled upon him, for sure. It is because though no one really knows what the Commander does - when not under the orders of the Hokage- but what is known –to all the ANBU captains- is that the Commander is brilliant with medical jutsu.

Sakumo knows that the Commander is more than capable of taking care of something like this, almost fatal though it may be.

He is just glad that he will see his two year old son again.

…

Sakumo remembers why he hates hospitals and medic-nins in general. He should have escaped the hospital when he could. Why didn't he?

Oh. Right. Because he blacked out –not fainted, no, definitely not fainted, he is sure- right before the Commander reached him.

So. Hating hospitals. And medic-nins.

Needles. The bane of his existence. Yes. The White Fang –yes, with The Capitals- dislikes needles. Not afraid of, per see, but Sakumo dislikes having needles stuck into him, and not being able to retaliate.

He just dislikes having sharp, pointy things being stuck into him in general. Really, needles can be quite dangerous. It has nothing to do with them being needles and all. Really.

He doesn't show his discomfort when the medic-nin pushes the needle in, but it seems that the Commander notices regardless. Sakumo notices that the wound has already healed, and he doesn't quite feel the strain that normally occurs when he has recovered or healed after –on the rare occasion- suffering a fatal wound to the gut. No doubt due to the excellent skills of the Commander.

When the medic-nin is gone, done fussing and annoying him in general, he turns the window sill where the Commander had been residing to give his thanks, but it seems that the Commander has already slipped away. Sakumo grins. Seems like the ANBU Commander doesn't like hospitals either. No one does, really, but still. This is the ANBU Commander, ranked ridiculously high -with ridiculous rumours that are usually more amusing than amazing- and extremely strong. Sakumo doesn't stop grinning under his mask until he gets back home.

…

The next time they meet, it has already been two years. The ANBU Commander is stepping down from the position soon -apparently by personal request- and Sandaime-sama has insisted that the soon-to-be ex-Commander take one more mission as the Commander. Sandaime-sama has had a hard time convincing the Commander, so he makes a compromise, and the Commander is to work on a –behind the stage- negotiation upon a treaty with Sunagakure, and the White Fang will be assisting.

It appears that the Commander hates diplomatic relations of all kinds, and Sakumo is about to learn why.

…

When they get back, they are both tired, sweaty, bloody, and in a foul mood.

Sakumo has learned why the Commander hates negotiations, and Sakumo is starting to hate them as well.

On the way back, they have hit the most ridiculous situations possible, and stumbled into the most ridiculous traps, and Sakumo never wants to go on negotiations again. Ever.

On the plus side, he has acquired a wonderful companion –hopefully for quite a long while- and their relationship has progressed greatly over the last two months between negotiations. Considering he has been trying to get to know an icy boulder for the past few months, he thinks the relationship has progressed damn well.

Namikaze Naru, - not well known older sister to the well known Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato.

The kunoichi is extremely skilled, intelligent, –not to mention attractive-, and planning to settle down for a bit –apparently that was why she wanted to step down, since the position she held was not exactly the best for settling down with.

Sakumo is satisfied. He has his little family- a son and a partner. Well, hopefully partner-to-be. Their relationship is not close enough to be more than just good friends, but they are getting there. He thinks.

* * *

><p>AN: So I made it! I can't believe I actually got home. I didn't think I was going to be writing today, but… what a surprise.

This little one has been hiding in my brain for quite a while. It didn't come out quite the way I liked it, but…meh.

So for those of you who didn't get it, the ANBU Commander was Naru, this time as the soon-to-be-Hokage's sister. Sakumo ended up finding out the Commander was a girl, took a liking, and doo-dee.


	5. Back to Back

For those of you who wanted a Kakashi pairing, you are in luck. I found this fic from quite a while ago, and took it out to edit. It's not quite romance, but it is implied.

Summary: FemNaru- Naru likes the color gray –and orange-, silver, and she really likes scarecrows. So she thinks that she should get along great with her sensei; except, every time she sees him, she gets pounding migraines and horrible nightmares. What's worse is that she doesn't think they are really nightmares or even daydreams. So if they aren't daydreams or nightmares… does that mean she's going crazy?

"_italics"__:_ flashbacks

* * *

><p><em>"Do you understand? Do you understand what being a ninja requires of you? This is not a game. Once you get in, you cannot back out."<em>

She blinked, shaking her head, trying to get rid of temporary loss of vision.

" -ou alright?"

Naru looked up in the the concerned eye of her sensei and quickly nodded, regretting it immediately when a headache quickly replaced the loss of vision.

_"Can I trust you?"_

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

_"Can I trust you?"_

"Can I trust you?"

Not to break my heart? Not to take advantage of me?

He drew back, taken aback at the unspoken question that hung in the air between them.

_"When I first met you, I felt like I had stumbled upon something so sacred it was banned. I liken to the saying- like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Your eyes were the first ray of sunshine that met my eyes and they were the first things I noticed. Beautiful sky blue eyes. Delicate. No. Shhh. Listen. You looked delicate, like a porcelain beauty. I was __**enthralled**__."_

Normally, Naru would have protested to being described as delicate. She did not appreciate being compared to a doll, of all things. She was a _Kunoichi_. But, Naru was more preoccupied with her sudden headache. She shook her head again to clear out those thoughts, those memorie-memories?

"Are you alright, Naru?"

_**"**__**いいえ、ごめんせんせい。**__**"**_

"No, sorry sensei."

_"I'm sorry for being such a horrible kunoichi! And do you know why? Because I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"_

All he noticed before the world went black was that Naru was crying. Silent tears flowing down her pale cheeks; the pain in his abdomen, then everything, spinning, spinning, gone.

_"You shouldn't love someone like me. Any relationship of that kind would never work out between us."_

Why can't I love you? Sensei? Why won't you answer me? She touched her eyes when something wet leaked out of her eyes. It had unique taste to it. It tasted like blood and metal.

Naru swept back her hair in an attempt to get it out of her eyes. The long hair was such a hindrance. Why had she kept it?

_"Your hair reminds me of sunshine. It also reminds me of your father."_

With a wretched cry, she carelessly yanked out her kunai and slashed it at her hair.

Long strands of gold floated to the ground, and when she was done, she gave a helpless watery giggle.

"I wonder what everyone will think of my new hair cut?"

…

Naru ventured out much later -after she had pulled Kakashi-sensei back to his home (regardless of the fact that she should know nothing about his personal life; meaning she should _not_ know where he lived).

At least she had stopped hyperventilating.

She spotted Team Eight on their way home and made a mad dash for Hinata.

"Hinata! I have to show you something!" she tugged on her friend, all the while making sure her new jacket and hood stayed on.

Hinata stumbled, brightening when she caught sight of her best friend.

When they had gotten a long distance away from most of society, she let her hood fall back. And to her immense shock, Hinata made the loudest sound she had ever heard. She made a horrified shrieking noise, staring at Naru's new hair cut.

"OH My- what did you do to it! Your poor, poor beautiful hair!"

Naru was silent, stunned by her friends' loud exclamation.

"You took a kunai to it, didn't you?" Hinata accused, nodding in resignation when the obvious sheepish look gave Naru away.

Hinata was already back to her normal small voice.

"You're coming with me!"

Naru let Hinata drag her off, wondering where her quiet, shy best friend had gone.

…

Naru glanced at an ancient stump that sat in the center of the clearing. She had stumbled upon this little haven when she had once tried to run away. She knew that Kakashi-sensei was the one who had caught her. He was the one who had taken her back. She tried to smile –the usual large grin; squinted eyes. It came as a dark grimace. She didn't want to know why he had taken her back.

"_I was being selfish again. I couldn't bear to see you leave -you, Minato-sensei's daughter, the only one I had any real connection left to. I don't regret having brought you back, but I am… sorry… for the cruel pain that has been inflicted upon you for simply being here…"_

Naru screamed. Why wouldn't it LEAVE HER ALONE!

She hated these hallucinations, daydreams; crazy thoughts that left her just a bit more insane. She whimpered quietly, falling to her knees, pulling at her hair –neat and clean, thanks to Hinata.

* * *

><p>AN: It's AU, with a female Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei being his usual self.

Naru has already been through all of this once, except she doesn't realize –remember- it. She starts getting these little flashes of craziness that make her think she's going insane. It also explains the skills she used to knock poor Kakashi-sensei -and his belated reactions- out. A genin would, realistically, have never been able to knock out a former ANBU member, regardless of any rusted skills. But... if she had already been much older and more experienced -in ANBU-, and known Kakashi for a much longer period of time, she would have had tricks to be able to pull it off.

Hinata makes an appearance! The poor shy girl shows her shock at her best friend's hair because she thinks that Naru-chan's hair is the prettiest thing she has ever seen. Hence, why she was so horrified at it's sad demise.

I didn't like how I ended the thing. It could have been better. I was trying to make it lighter, not too heavy... Regardless, it wasn't horrible, at least.

-sevenisthemagicnumber


	6. Lighted splashes I

I've been inspired.

Summary: Kagome has just given birth to a baby boy. She is deliriously happy, but for the fact that her husband is no longer with them. He has already passed on, but their son is there, and they will both be there for a long time yet to come.

* * *

><p>Kagome gave another groan as she heaved and pushed.<p>

"It is a boy!"

The screams of the baby boy pierced the air, silent but for his mothers' laboured breaths.

The Uchiha Matriarch swallowed her pain, only numbed by the post-birth euphoria.

"G-give me my son." She manages, holding back the dry coughs that threaten to wrack her body.

The birthing helper hands the newborn babe to her mother, turning in respect for the Matriarch to feed her child.

Kagome gazes adoringly at her son, gently smoothing small tuffs of matted black hair. Her son has perfectly formed fingers and toes, delicate and soft. She is finally content, at peace after the pains of bringing a new life into this world.

The only dark spot is her missing husband; he is no longer with them in this world, but she will do everything in her power to make sure that her son stays in this world for a long time yet to come.

…

When little Fugaku turns seven, he asks about his father, whom his beloved Kaa-chan rarely speaks of.

He panics when he spots his kaa-chan's eyes getting very moist, and pouts when his Kaa-chan laughs while surreptitiously wiping at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, telling him that he is very cute.

His Kaa-chan then smiles, and speaks of a man kind and gentle.

…

On his next birthday, he asks again, and his Kaa-chan doesn't cry this time.

His Kaa-chan speaks of a man brave and strong, though foolish.

…

On his tenth birthday, she tells him of the circumstances in which her husband left her, and he puffs up in indignation and anger, denying any sorrow or regret he may feel about his foolish, brave, kind, gentle father.

…

On his twelfth birthday, he swears to follow the wisdom she had imparted upon him –to accept life as is, but to never forget to strive further, for others, as well as himself.

…

On his fifteenth birthday, he is strong and kind –and clever, unlike his foolish father- , already taking up the mantle of the Uchiha clan head. He marries a young lady as old as he is; though not in love, nor holding any true affection, he swears to treat her kindly as his father did his mother.

He hides a smile upon seeing his wonderful, kind Kaa-chan wiping surreptitiously at moist eyes. He blinks his eyes multiple times, denying any thoughts but those of something being caught in his eye.

* * *

><p>AN: So obviously AU, an alternate version of my Darkened Splotches. Fugaku is the son, and Kagome is the mother. This idea just hijacked all the space in my head.

-sevenisthemagicnumber


	7. Lighted Splashes II

Summary: Fugaku adores his mother. He really does appreciate her words of wisdom. He just wishes she wouldn't be so confusing going about it.

"It takes a great man to die for his beliefs, but it takes a greater man to live for them."

Kagome smiled gently at her ten year old son's confused look.

…

"Fugaku, what do you believe, is the greatest honor a man may give for his beliefs?"

The child immediately replied,

"To give his own life."

Kagome smiled.

"These questions are the hardest to answer, and they really depend on one's own opinions; however, I must disagree. Death, to me, is but an escape."

At her son's silence, she tried for an analogy.

"Death is like a way to escape ones responsibilities."

Her son's face twisted in confusion, but he remained quiet for his Kaa-chan to finish.

"In death, one no longer has any responsibilities. There are no more burdens, and difficult decisions are no longer yours to make."

His Kaa-chan paused, twisting the elegant ring on her finger.

"Life throws you many challenges and obstacles. Perhaps you are forced to choose between honor and duty. Perhaps you make the choice to sacrifice yourself for your loved ones to escape. Willingly giving your life."

Kaa-chan paused to take a breath.

"Perhaps you make the choice to fight. You fight for others to live and to live for others."

Her hand traced an old aching wound on her abdomen that did not exist.

"In living, there are so many burdens. You must make difficult choices, and in the most crucial moment you choices will affect you- and others."

He heard a gentle poignant sigh escape his Kaa-chan, and he felt alone, that she was particularly far away even though she was right beside him.

"And at the end of the day, you still must return home and face you loved ones with the choices you've made."

She murmured off.

Kaa-chan gently leaned forward to ruffle her fingers through his hair.

"I will ask again in time. Time and experience will teach."

Fugaku nodded unhappily –confused and a bit disagreeing, but too respectful and loving of his Kaa-chan to object otherwise.

He was still confused about the emergency exit, but like his Kaa-chan said, it would come with time and experience, like all things did.

"Good night, kaa-chan."

He slipped around the kitchen table for a loving mother's warm embrace before darting back towards his rooms.

Kagome smiled nostalgically at the full moon. It had been on such a night that she had to make such life-changing decisions.

A/N: Could have been worse.

Kagome still remembers much of her previous adventures-being reincarnated in this fic.

-sevenisthemagicnumber


	8. Lighted Splashes, Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

A little show of how younger Fugaku dealt with his arranged marriage the first time around.

Summary: Fugaku hates all things spineless, weak, and crumbly. But he appreciates blue eyes a lot. Very much so in fact. Enough that he will let them boss him around a bit. Sometimes. Most of the time. All of the – yeah.

* * *

><p>Fugaku fumed. He refused to marry some spineless, weak, shrivelling excuse of a woman.<p>

He sneered at her veiled visage, eyes narrowing at the slightest tremble of delicate hands- a useless trophy bride. Young though he may have been, he did not want to end up with the father of children with a mother like _that- like his own mother, who had done nothing to help him in his cries, a useless, good-for-nothing mother_. He wants a wife who will stand up for their children, because he does not want to be like his own father, who bends and bends and tries to _break_ his own son. He had not bent yet, and he has no plans to do so any time soon.

Perhaps if he had been a bit older, a bit more world-weary, he might have given up such idealistic views of a strong family; but he was young, and if he was going to be clan head, he was going to break all the rules he could while at it.

Of course clan politics would ruin his life- again. It was bad enough with the mounting pressures of becoming clan head- he refused to marry this thing that supposedly had 'perfect' genetics. Yeah. Perfect genetics that made you break and bend your own children like metal, he supposed. He wanted to marry to a woman of fire- someone with a will to match his heart. And kami if that sounded cheesy, damnitall, he didn't give a damn.

…

He would find someone else. He already had someone else. He knew she was desperate to escape her situation, and he could offer her reprieve- and he knew she would accept.

He had ahem- persuaded a few of the elders to consider bringing in fresh blood of good heritage into the clan.

It would do the clan well, and certainly he wouldn't mind choosing a bride that didn't crumble like dust before him.

…

"Uchiha", she clipped, moving –trying to- out of the way. Fugaku blocked her, staring wonderingly at black hair, admiring blue eyes that flashed fire – wasn't blue the color of the most dangerous fire?

Jounin at twelve, now twenty two, and tokubetsu jounin for seven years. He had to wonder why she didn't join ANBU- he knew she was skilled enough to do so. But then- as heir to the dwindling numbers of the Higurashi clan, she was required to marry by her twenty-third summer; he supposed the added stress of ANBU wouldn't be appreciated.

Fugaku hid an unrestrained grin. Her younger brother would skin him alive for stepping within a three meter radius of her. He didn't give a damn, because she didn't give a damn about Fugakus' seat as clan head, and that was what Fugaku wanted. Badly.

…

Negotiations between the two had not gone as badly as Fugaku thought they could have been. He was… relieved, to say the least. They were to be married by the month before he turned fifteen. His clan had been alternating between ecstatic and furious. Fugaku ignored them all, as did his new bride. He had, of course, angered the Higurashi clan, but dwindling as they were, and losing power –with no heir to boot- he wasn't all that worried.

He knew their marriage would not be perfect like the one he had envisioned, but he was a realist even as an idealist. He hoped for the best, expected the worse, and was pleasantly pleased with the results. And most importantly, his new bride took no crap from the elder council. He could care less about the broken long table in the council's meeting room.

…

They had been married for a year and a half, and Fugaku was settling into the marriage much better than before. He was terribly fond of his wife. Their relationship had progressed to that of great friends (with benefits) –much more than he had ever had with anyone really. He was also the proud husband of a heavily pregnant wife. Soon to be a father, he was also terrified out of his wits.

So when the birthing began, he stuck around, pacing a hole in the carpet before the birthing room. They had Tsunade-san for a midwife; surprisingly, Fugaku's wife was extremely close to the slug summoner, and she had asked Tsunade-san to be their child's godmother. Even more surprisingly, she had agreed.

Was he prepared to associate with a Senju? If it would anger the elder council and have his ancestors rolling in their graves? Hell yes. The whole Uchiha clan had a grudge older than the village against the Senju. Fugaku was happy to assist in adding fuel to their grudge- err to resolve the conflict between them. Yeah. He hid a grin. Then he winced. He had stopped his pacing because his hand was being crushed in his wife's grip. He hoped to survive the evening alive to see his daughter. He had planned to stay out of the birthing room as per clan traditions, but then his wife had screamed for him to get his butt in here, and he thought, screw traditions. Since when did he follow them anyway?

They had gone in for a check-up months earlier, and he had been ecstatic to find out they were having a girl. Tsunade-san had given him a weird look at the unrestrained glee he had expressed when she had given them the news; probably expecting him to scowl when he found out he wasn't getting a male heir as the eldest. So what if he wasn't getting a male heir? He wanted a baby girl. He could pamper a girl. He would be expected to be hard on a male heir. Not that he would ever try to bend his son, regardless of their expectations. But a girl irritated the council beyond words. He grinned. His wife swore at him even louder. He immediately assumed an expression befitting that of a close relative on a deathbed.

…

When the baby was born after three hours of painful labour (apparently an extremely easy birth, beyond expectations -according to the medics and Tsunade-san; the broken bones in his hand disagreed with that statement) he stared at the pink, wriggly thing in his arms.

She was wrinkly, pink, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt a hand on his elbow after what felt like seconds of holding his precious baby girl in his arms, and reluctantly surrendered the newborn to his wife. If he didn't, he would definitely have more than a few broken bones in his hand to fix.

"K-Kagome" his wife coughed. Immediately, Fugaku agreed.

"A beautiful name. Uchiha Kagome."

Fugaku ignored the suspicious whipped noise Tsunade-san made.

* * *

><p>AN: Doesn't the mystery of the broken long table bother you?

So this is a little show of how Fugaku married Kagome's mother. Obviously, Uchiha Mikoto is not very welcome –because I dislike the woman. And of course, the Higurashi clan is closely related to the Senju clan- I figure because of the whole bijuu thing, and as the Higurashi are distant descendants of monks and mikos… see how that works?

I think I need a beta…

-Sevenisthemagicnumber


	9. Nothing to Compare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. AU. Slight change in timeline. Slash and slight incest.

Summary: Kakashi doesn't care for a lot of things, and he would prefer that Minato-sensei _not_ involve him in his affairs. Too bad Obito insists on analyzing the twins behaviors.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, this is my twin sister, Namikaze Naru."<p>

His sensei all but bounced on his feet, beaming as he introduced the blonde-haired kunoichi who stared at him.

"Naru, this is Hatake Kakashi, one of my genin."

Kakashi tensed when the kunoichi stared at him for a few moments. The kunoichi seemed to be shaking from suppressed... laughter?

It seemed that she couldn't stop herself, and a few giggles escaped from behind her hand.

He twitched.

She continued to shake in amusement.

They waited for a moment in tense silence.

"Ahem." she coughed, before straightening up.

"Err." Her idiot of a brother, in other words -his sensei, was just as at a loss as he was. At least that meant he hadn't said anything to her beforehand. Unlikely.

"Naru...?" he put a hand on her shoulder hesitantly.

"Nothing. I was simply reminded of..someone." She smirked.

"Ahh. Yes, I know what you mean. Except with me, it was the other way around." His sensei nodded knowingly.

Kakashi gritted his teeth for a few moments. He was ignored. He sighed.

"He does seem to be getting better. Thanks to you. You've been really helpful. And you've spent a lot of time around... Should I be worried?"

Dark clouds seemed to gather above his sensei's head as Kakashi and Naru simultaneously edged away from him even as he reached out a hand towards Naru.

"Should I be worried?" he asked again, eyes suspiciously blank.

"What would you have to worry about?" she said, slipping out of his grasp easily.

"A lot of things."

Kakashi twitched, before sliding away, hoping for a quick, unnoticed escape.

"Kakashi."

He flinched, mid-step away from the welcoming shadows of the close by alley.

"We're meeting tomorrow at seven in the morning at the bridge. Tell Obito and Rin." He said ominously before returning his dreaded attentions to his twin.

Kakashi sighed in relief.

He slipped away to look for his orange-goggled idiot of a teammate. Who would surely be at the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p>Was it so wrong to love her like this?<p>

He watched her silently as she stirred in her sleep, unconsciously reaching out to him and sighing when a hand grasped hers.

He loved his twin. He loved her in the choking confines of his heart, loved her like a candle at night. He reached up to touch her soft cheek, watching bemusedly as she immediately sighed and leaned into the warm touch. How could he not, when she was everything, and the only thing that mattered in his life?

He couldn't stop himself from leaning in for a kiss, to claim soft lips with his. And when Naru murmured his name, he thought that his heart might burst in satisfaction, shifting to slide on top so that he could move more freely.

Then identical eyes -the same shade as his- were blinking at him as he crouched on top, fluttering from waking up so early in the morning that it was still dark.

"Naru."

He slipped under his twin to slide his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. She relaxed her head back against his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Should I be worried?" He asked again, this time, tightening his arms to prevent her from escaping.

She sighed in exasperation before turning tightly against him to place her forehead against his.

"There's _nothing _to be worried about." She whispered softly, hands on his cheeks.

"Really?" he murmured, arms still wound tightly around her waist.

"Really."

Minato knew the conversation was ended at her tone of voice, and pulled them both down onto the couch, head buried in her neck.

"Alright." he whispered. _Sorry_.

He could barely hear the murmured "It's alright.".

He knew she wasn`t mad.

* * *

><p>"SENSEI HAS A TWIN?"<p>

"Obito!" Rin yelled, clutching her poor, poor eardrums in anger and pain.

"Oops." he cringed, shrinking into the grass as Rin expressed her anger loudly.

Rin eventually calmed down as Obito apologized, promising dango as a bargaining chip.

"What does she look like?" Rin asked curiously, attempting to poke Kakashi into answering. Sometimes her rapid mood swings scared Obito and, not that he would ever admit it, but Kakashi as well.

"Like sensei." He voiced dryly, shifting to avoid her attacks.

"You know what I mean." she said in a deceptively mild voice, hands pausing in the middle of her attack.

Kakashi decided to give it a rest this time. It had nothing to do with the fact that the nicer Rin got, the more violently she acted.

"She's blonde. Her hair was in a bun and she had no make-up on."

"What's she like?" Obito prodded, moving to lie on the grass more comfortably.

"She seems level-headed" he concluded from the way she had giggled and then quickly shook herself out of it.

"Annnd? Good kunoichi?" Obito whined, rolling onto his back to watch the clouds.

"Fast. Skilled." he said, remembering how she had easily slid out of sensei's grasp. And when sensei wanted something, it was hard to get out of his grasp.

"Do you think she's as good as sensei?" Rin tilted her head to the side, as if considering her own question.

"Probably. Twins, remember?" Obito answered, still staring up at the sky. His hands grasped and twisted the grass beneath him into knots, pulling and uprooting the plant life. His expression was oddly calm and relaxed, unlike his usual bigger-than-life smile and hyper disposition.

Rin hesitated to ask and was quickly elbowed by Kakashi when she opened her mouth, likely to spoil the team mood.

Rin pouted. She was only curious.

"Yo, genins!"

They all jumped, not having noticed their sensei until he'd called out to them. Which was completely embarrassing and rookie-like, as Kakashi would say. "Minato-sensei, we're chunin now." Rin pointed out.

"You'll always be my little genins." Minato sensei said, smirking at the obvious annoyance on Obito's face.

Behind him was a blonde lady -kunoichi, Obito concluded from the way she moved around. Her posture was casual, but her movements were tightly controlled-she had a certain deadly grace about her. She moved like ANBU.

He glanced at Rin, who seemed to be...blushing? Kakashi also seemed to have noticed her staring, and they glanced at each other before Kakashi shrugged and Obito went back to evaluating the lady. Her face was slightly obscured by the dark scarf she wore. She had blue eyes like sensei, and was carrying what seemed to be a long katana on her back.

"Minato-sensei, is that your twin?" Obito finally called out, unnerved by the tense silence that surrounded his teammates.

"Yes. This is Namikaze Naru, my twin. She will be helping with the training." His smile had a distinct evil feel to it, and all three genin -chunnin- winced, remembering the last time that smile appeared.

"For now, Kakashi and Obito spar. Rin, go with Naru."

"A-ah." she stuttered, and Kakashi and Obito traded looks.

Since when did Rin ever stutter?

"Naru will give you tips on medical jutsu's. She's not a medic nin, but considering that she's created a few prominent medical jutsu's, she's more than qualified to teach you a few tricks of the trade."

Rin seemed to perk up at that, and she bowed to the blonde kunoichi.

"I am Inuzuka Rin. Pleased take care of me."

Naru nodded before backing up to give the boys space.

She pulled up her sleeve and bit her thumb to draw blood, smearing it on intricate tattoo's, summoning a few scrolls.

"We don't have all day, you know." Their sensei said dryly, and Kakashi and Obito jerked back to him, quickly getting into position.

"You're welcome to draw blood and wound as much as you like." Their sensei said and Obito looked at him wierdly.

"Rin's training to be a medic-nin." Kakashi drawled, pulling his attention back to him.

"Obviously, she needs injuries to work on, so we're going to be test subjects for her to experiment on."

Minato-sensei almost winced at the blunt explanation. He interrupted before they got into an argument. Again.

"Kakashi is correct. And we don't have all day." he said irritably. Again.

"Ah. Gomen, sensei." Obito rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and before Obito could react, Kakashi punched him in the eye.

"THE HELL!" he yelled and before Kakashi could get another punch in, he threw a large -larger than usual, and a deep blue-purple color instead of the normal red, Minato noted sharply- fireball at Kakashi, who dodged to the side, and then paused to stare incredulously at the three completely incinerated trees, where a small fire had started.

"Oh shit." Obito cringed when Rin, who had been in the direction of the fireball he'd thrown and had been pulled out of the way by Naru, gave him a look and motioned a slashing motion to her neck before stiffly -angrily- turning back to the blonde kunoichi.

The fire appeared to be growing, and when it caught another tree, Obito cringed again.

"Oops?" he said weakly.

Minato sighed, before throwing a water jutsu at the tree, but when it didn't appear to work or have any effect at all, they all stared at Obito.

"What. Have. You. DONE?" Rin shrieked, pointing at the quickly growing fire that had already swallowed at least six trees.

Before Obito could react however, the fire seemed to put itself out, and the clearing was completely silent.

"Impressive." Naru acquiesced, before turning back to her temporary student.

"We're going to work on your control." Minato sighed, and motioned for both boys to continue their spar.

Kakashi was now warily eyeing the black haired boy, noticeably giving him a bit of distance.

Obito sighed. Then they flew at each other.

Minato noted Obito's improvement in his ninjutsu, whereas Kakashi seemed to have advanced greatly in his taijutsu. He supposed it was to be expected, considering now that Obito and Rin had passed the chunin exams.

Then Obito moved in a weird sweeping motion that made his spine tingle. It looked like it was twisting in impossible movements, fists swiping at Kakashi, who latched on to his wrists, but suddenly, instead of Obito being slammed into the ground, Kakashi was the one flying up into the sky.

That must have been at least sixty feet high, Minato watched in no little awe as Kakashi flew down towards the earth. Considering that Obito hadn't used any chakra in that movement -purely taijutsu, it was pretty damn impressive.

Instead of landing hard into the earth and breaking his legs, Kakashi seemed create a large crater where he landed. He must have augmented his legs with chakra, Minato figured.

But Obito wasn't done. He bent down to kick out at Kakashi's legs, who jumped up, but in mid-air, he couldn't do much from being lunged at. They slammed into the ground where they wrestled for a short moment.

Just when Obito seemed to be in the front, Kakashi threw a -mud jutsu? Obito was almost knocked out by the sheer force of the jutsu, and now sporting mudprints from where Kakashi had _accidently_ treaded over him in their mud wrestle.

As they got back up, Kakashi tried to keep Obito in an arm-lock, but once again seeming to bend the laws of physics with the help of the slippery mud, Obito twisted his body around Kakashi, forcing him to let go. Then, in a lightning fast move, he socked Kakashi in the eye so hard that Kakashi flew back a few yards with heels digging into the dirt, hand flying up to his rapidly bruising eye, groaning, and he tried to regain equilibrium.

Alright. So Kakashi wasn't the only who'd improved in taijutsu.

Obito followed up with a hook to the gut, succeeding there but getting punched in the head and suffering a kunai to the thigh.

This looked more like a battle to death instead of a spar, Minato thought as he watched Obito struggle underneath Kakashi's weight, before kneeing him hard in the- _ohhh. _That gotta _hurt_. Minato cringed as Kakashi doubled over on top of Obito, who then took the moment to flip their positions, landing on top with a kunai to Kakashi's jugular.

Rin was staring wide-eyed at the intense spar. More like battle, Naru thought dryly as Minato finally split the boys up, helping Kakashi get up, who seemed to be unable to get move.

Obito chuckled weakly, wincing underneath Kakashi's death glare, knowing full well that what he had done was ... more than worth the death glare he was on the receiving end of right now.

"Rin, you're going to help heal and learn a few tricks of the trade. I'll have to heal the major bruising however. Healing burns and wounds are much easier than bruising. With burns and wounds, you can see the artilleries and veins. With bruising, it gets more complicated."

Then Naru motioned for Kakashi to lie down first.

She traced the large black eye he received from his dear sparring partner, showing Rin how to expand her use chakra to sense where the cells had been injured. As the two went over Kakashi's injuries, Minato went over the list of jutsu's that Obito had used, offering advice and tips.

"I'm not as well versed in fire jutsu's as Naru is however, so Naru will go over them with you as soon as she finishes with Rin." He said, dipping his head towards where Naru and Rin were now finishing up with Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Minato?" Naru turned to face him in the bed, pushing up to slip her arms around his waist.<p>

He grunted in reply, shifting so that Naru could get closer.

"They've asked me to take up the ANBU Commander position."

Minato froze for a moment.

"Are you ok with that?" Naru said cautiously, watching as he relaxed again, pulling her body against his. He nuzzled her hair, pressing a kiss against soft lips, gently shifting to spoon her body with his.

"It's fine. I'll make sure to become hokage so that you'll be my ANBU commander." he smirked when Naru laughed softly, burrowing deeper into his chest, slipping a leg between his to breathe in his musky scent.

"I'll be waiting." she teased.

"A-h." she gasped when Minato suddenly grabbed her around the waist, growling in her ear, "You better be".

"Noooooo! H-ha, Minato, stoppp ittttt." she laughed when he grabbed a foot to tickle her, climbing on top to avoid her flailing limbs, switching to her waist, smirking as she begged for mercy in between bouts of laughter and tears.

When he eventually started roaming up her shirt-which he realized was actually one of his own shirts- and leaning in for a deeper kiss, she stopped flailing to pull him closer.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, don`t you think Minato-sensei was acting a bit weird?" Obito said slowly, lounging against the tree trunk, legs stretched out on the grass as he gazed upwards at Kakashi's barely discernible form in the tree. It was almost pitch black, the moon casting the slightest shadow upon them.<p>

"Hm" Kakashi murmured, hands preoccupied with keeping himself in the tree -he was dangerously close to falling out, but his pride kept him from allowing him to even land in front of Obito in any other form than grace.

"Minato-sensei. He was really possessive of his twin. He had his arm around her shoulders whenever some guy even looked at her wrong, and he was glaring at them like he wanted to grill them on a barbecue." he elaborated, watching with slight amusement as Kakashi attempted to look cool when it was obvious that he was a centimeter away from falling out of the tree. He ignored the weird look he received for his weird barbecue analogy.

"Minato-sensei ... is an orphan. It would be normal to be possessive of his twin - the only person he had since the very beginning, even before he became a ninja. And it didn't seem like Namikaze-san minded. It`s not like there`s any space between them anyway." Kakashi murmured, finally letting his body fall towards the ground in front of Obito -right on top of his legs.

Obito gave him a slight glare before shifting so that Kakashi had to get off lest he be dislodged.

"Does it matter? If their relationship is normal or not?" Kakashi breathed, leaning forward to make up for the shift in balance. He brushed his lips gently across the soft collarbone and planted two hands against the tree trunk, trapping Obito between.

"True. Not like I can say much" Obito smiled crookedly, motionless as Kakashi skimmed his nose against silky skin, lips mouthing endearments against his skin that he would never say out loud.

Their love was a twisted relationship wavering between the line of love and anger. It was not hate, but there had been anger and much frustration. Somewhere along their rivalry, that line had blurred and something blossomed.

Obito was obsessed. Kakashi was obsessed. Somewhere, they had become more than rivals, more than friends, more than just lovers. They trusted each other; both strangely and unfathomably devoted to the other. They were almost partners.

Obito gave an eye. Kakashi gave an eye.

And Rin… dear, beloved, _understanding,_ kind Rin. She had been the one to pave that road between them. Mature, striving to be that rock they could depend on. Rin.

Somewhere along the line, she too had given them a gift and they became her stones, strong and unyielding. Somewhere along the line, they had become a team.

* * *

><p>Minato respected Hatake Sakumo. He did. He just didn't like the fact that he depended on Naru so much.<p>

Actually, he just didn't like that Naru paid him so much attention, but he couldn't really do much about that. Well, he could, but then Naru would be mad at him. And they had all been friends for so long that he kind of would be mad at himself as well.

Gah.

He turned back to see Naru punching the sock out of Sakumo in the backyard and decided he didn't mind after all. He grinned when Naru gave a particularly vicious reverse kick to Sakumo's back. He loved Naru when she was all kind and gentle. He also loved her when she was being cruel and harsh. He also loved her when she was happy- yeah.

He whistled when Naru pushed him back with the flat of her palm-something akin to the Hyuuga Gentle Fist taijutsu- at least a few dozen feet back.

He winced when Sakumo was propelled backwards. Ever since _that _mission, Sakumo hadn't been the same. He wasn't functioning. Even his skills- they had been lagging behind in his misery. While Minato didn't appreciate his twins attention being hogged, he was also good friends with Sakumo, even if years his junior, and he was glad that at least Sakumo was getting better. Slowly, but getting there.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's a little snippet of what's been going on in my brain.

It's an Obito/Kakashi (both alive) pairing -I always wanted to do one of those, :)

And it's an Naruto/Minato pairing, though here, Naruto is a girl, and they are twins. AU.

I wanted to do a little fight scene. It didn't go really far, but it was being insistent, so here we are. Don't expect too much updates because I've been feeling under the weather.


	10. Egypt

Warning: Totally AU. One shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Title: Egypt

Summary: Bloom grew up under huge pressure, so it's normal to be a bit of a stuck-up prude. Stella just hopes she doesn't embarrass her home planet.

A/N: I know! I can't believe I'm writing about this! And especially when I stopped watching ages ago…

* * *

><p>"-Princess of Domino. Pleased to meet you, Princess of Solaria."<p>

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Stella had realized that her jaw had frozen -quite unattractively so- and worked to get it back up.

Princess of Domino? _Domino? _The frozen, dead, cursed planet, cursed by the _Ancestresses?_ The forbidden planet where it's people would forever be cursed into stone? This girl (heir, queen, not-princess, her mind helpfully supplied) with fiery red hair, a graceful disposition, all beauty and elegance, bright, glowing eyes, brimming with _power_ that left her mind reeling back into _first essence_, the Princess- _Queen of Domino?_ Princess, not queen. She had said so. She took an unseen breath and sighed, relaxing at the back of her mind. Then it was alright. Queen, she could not be familiar with, but Princess? She could deal with that.

"Oh pish posh. None of this stuff! I get it enough in court! Come one, girlfriend, now, I have to introduce you to this new brand of perfume I just bought. It's _so_ totally _in_!"

Bloom let her features school into a slight half-smile before allowing Stella to pull her towards her (walk-in) closet -bigger than their whole dorm, by the way, which was not a small feat to accomplish.

"Roses are so _in_ this season! Solaria just launched, like, a dozen of these! And we have to check out that floral brand! I bet Flora knows about them, since they _are_ from her home country after all." Stella waved the white jasmine shaped bottle about, spraying it all over in their room, filling it with a soft jasmine scent.

"It _does_ have a gentle scent," Bloom admitted, sniffing the gentle smell of jasmine mixed with softer scent she could barely distinguish as rose petals.

"Mmm, what's that scent?" Flora walked in, dumping a bunch of bags at her feet, followed by Musa, who walked right into her back. The dorm shook as they both crashed splendidly into the floor, followed by pained groaning.

"Smells nice." Musa muttered dazedly.

"Mmhm." Flora hummed distractedly as she attempted to get Musa off of her back.

Laughter followed their unfortunate fall, and Stella sprayed a cloud of her new perfume right above their heads, smug at the compliments they -indirectly- gave to her new mix à la rose.

* * *

><p>"Bloom?"<p>

"Yes, Stella?"

"Where did you get that ring?"

Bloom followed Stella's glance to the crimson ring stained gold on her left hand."It is an old family heirloom," she smiled.

"Oh. Well. It looks like a queen's ring!" Stella gushed, grabbing her hand to look at the ring. "Although, of course, my ring is better," she fluttered her lashes and wiggled her hand with aforementioned ring on it at Bloom mock flirtatiously.

Bloom gave her an indulgent smile."Of course," she replied, her tone as dry as the desert they were in.

Stella stuck her tongue out at her before changing the topic."You know, the Egyptians had pretty good taste." Stella wiggled her toes in the current copper-toed sandals she had.

Bloom laughed lightly."I personally like the tunic more than the shoes. But shoes are important."

Stella mock gasped in horror "Darling, of course shoes are important. They're _everything_."

Shifting her cape back, Bloom lightly pulled on the reigns, pulling her camel to a stop. "We are here."

Stella made a halt behind her. While they seemed to still be stuck in the middle of the desert, she had long ago gotten used to Bloom's six sense. It was better just to agree with whatever she said than argue, because Bloom was always right. Well. She just hadn't been proven wrong yet.

Bloom crouched down on the sand. She pulled out the sack of sand their headmistress had given them. Pouring a bit into her hand, she allowed a pinch of her own winx to mix with the pile, and right before Stella, a pit appeared at her feet. Bloom grabbed Stella, leaving the camels behind.

And then, _crack_. They fell inwards, into the sand.

"-" She stopped screaming when Bloom finally slapped a hand on her mouth to muffle the sound, finally getting irritated with the blonde pig-tailed teen.

"Quiet."

"Quiet? We are falling down what looks like an endless pitfall, where there's probably skeletons at the bottom,_ zombies _or Solaria knows what else, and you're telling me to_ quiet_?" Her voice had risen up to a shriek by the end of her ranting.

"You'll wake up any dead if there are any that aren't already," was Bloom's dry, acidic reply.

* * *

><p>"You want me to become a professor here at Alfea."<p>

The headmistress Faragonda paused for a moment, peering at her over her spectacles. She smoothed out her blouse before nodding.

"You are already beyond the curriculum we have here, and while you cannot become a guardian fairy due to the status of your planet, you are already way beyond the status of such. You would be a gifted professor. I have seen how you assist others in class. I do not believe that there would be much left for you to learn. Unless you have other plans for your future...?" She prodded lightly, trying not so subtly to get some information.

"Hm. Well, I have had plans of obtaining further levels of education as well as travelling towards Domino..."

Mistress Faragonda's eyes narrowed at that before pursed lips were the only sign of her dissatisfaction. After all, who would be pleased with losing one of the most talented students ever having attended Alfea -and princess of a powerful kingdom (albeit frozen) at that- to some wandering in the magical world? Or possibly some other _higher _-not that she'd ever admit that under normal circumstances- level magic institution with better standing and more credentials and what not than Alfea and more to offer? After all, Alfea was not the only fairy school in attendance, and plenty would be willing to accept such a powerful, _promising_ fairy as a transfer student. "While I could offer some higher level institutions..." she left off, hoping for the red-head to bite.

Hook? Reel? Bail.

"That is a most generous offer, but I'm afraid that I won't be taking you up upon that."

Wasn't that a most curious statement? It practically dared, demanded her to bite. She resisted the temptation, instead, opting to congratulate and praise the princess on her success at being one of the few to _exceed_ Alfea's curriculum yet still decide to continue her education. How _extraordinary_ and _studious_.

"My thanks for the graciousness you've received me with. I hope for the continuation and flourishing of this institute even as I leave," the princess offered, extending a hand in peace.

The headmistress finally smiled -although just a bit _tight_ and a bit_ wrong_- and grasped the offered truce, taking it in stride with all the grace of her position and previous status as one of the Light."I have high hopes for your future, Princess of Domino. Well wishes towards all the goals and hopes you may have towards your future.

* * *

><p>When Bloom meets Sky, it is as Guardian of the Dragon Fire. There is a difference between Princess ofDomino and Guardian of the Dragon Fire. Few, however, know of the title the guardian, let alone the difference between the two titles. (Once upon a time, it was a revered name, spoken with reverence. Now, it is an old remnant of the past few know of). It is ancient, something that goes far back millenniums into the past. There is <em>power<em> behind that name, and with that power comes much knowledge and belief. Belief is powerful (it can make people _do_ things. Bloom, above all, knows this). Her title, Guardian, is not just a name. Behind that name follows power, belief, promises, and many others with ancient stories behind them, though that is for another time.

As Guardian of the Dragon Fire, she has a duty; principles of honor, truth, and most importantly, responsibility. She is not just a vessel for the Great Dragon. She acts in the Great Dragon's stead. She is, essentially, the Great Dragon's representative. A long time ago, Princesses and Princes, Kings and Queens; they did not just hold a title that represented old nobility with its power. Princesses, Princes, Kings and Queens; they were guardians of all things. They were modeled after what the Great Dragon wished to represent. They did not just simply rule. They protected. They fought. They were, literally, representatives of the _Light_.

That is part of the problem. She cannot stand aside and allow her best friend to be made a fool of. However, Stella has always been head-strong, and already, she has rushed off to talk with _Prince Sky_, who laughs and flirts back just as outrageously. Her blood burns within her, but she pushes it back because times have changed, and doing otherwise would only embarrass all of them. However, she does keep a polite, disinterested smile on her face at "Brandon" and walk leisurely. He seems at a bit of a loss at what to say and Bloom keeps back a grin. She is aware that she sometimes has that effect on others.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who have not read the above note, this is a total AU, and so there are huge differences.

I was inspired by a fic called Under Shadowed Wings by White as Sin. It's what inspired me to write a Winx Club fanfic. I'd recommend you read it. But I think the author/authoress has stopped writing because they haven't updated in about two years on that fic…

_For those of you who are confused,_ hmm well see this is actually a bit of a dumping land for me, and they aren't just limited to certain categories, nor are all of them cross-overs, so I really can't categorize this story efficiently… And these stories just randomly pop into my head.

So I can't organize the same story AUs' efficiently either… Sorry.

The way I categorized them is by title. All the stories of one AU will be the same title (with exceptions of chapter 1, 2, 3... bonus...extra...ladeedaa).

-Sevenisthemagicnumber


	11. Almost I

Gift AU

Title: Almost

Summary: Decades have passed, and Obito has experienced it all – through time travel. This time, he ends up gaining a friend he never thought he would have made in the past (and realizing that the people he knew were either born later or earlier than they originally should have been, and he himself had been born six years early). Female Itachi. Eight years younger Fugaku. No pairings.

Not a cross-over; this idea popped into my head while writing "Reexperience".

* * *

><p>"Obito?" an almost hesitant tone makes Obito turn around. Fugaku is holding his newborn child –a female, the first to ever be born to an Uchiha head.<p>

The nearing twenties clan head has the strangest expression on his face –one that speaks of hesitation, frustration, and the slightest bit of anxiety and anger. For others, they would never be able to pick this all up. But Obito has known Fugaku for almost a decade. He knows Fugaku better than any (better than Fugaku's wife, which is not to say much). A calm mask slides over Fugaku's face, but Obito is not fooled.

"I have a proposal for you," Fugaku starts, and this immediately has Obito on edge. Fugaku has always been familiar with him (much more than with others) because they share the same burden for their clan, though Fugaku bears it more willingly than Obito does. And this is the first time since the day they met that Fugaku has been formal with him. Obito does not want to reject his oldest friend, but with the way Fugaku is acting- Obito is wary.

Fugaku's voice lowers to an almost silent tone, "You and I know that as a female, Itachi will be used as a pawn. And you also know that I swore any female child of mine – no matter the fact that it had been said a joke- would never be subject to what my mother was subject to. So I ask- no, beg this favor of you," Obito almost sucks in a breath, "to enter a betrothal with my daughter, Uchiha Itachi."

There is complete silence for a moment. Obito stares at him, a bit numb, and has to suppress a grimace at the almost pleading- desperate expression on Fugaku's face.

"You realize that with me, it will only make the situation worse?" Obito quietly murmurs, as if anyone could overhear them within the main compound.

Fugaku's face hardens, "And you know that any other would take advantage," Fugaku takes a deep breath to calm himself. "You would never. I know you. With you, I have the relief of knowing that my daughter will at least have a haven." Obito does grimace this time. They both know what he means by that. Obito is infamous among their clan –and the village, though mostly only among select circles of clans- for being able to cut the clan elders at every turn; for being a political genius. For being able to run circles around anyone.

(No one knows that Obito has travelled back in time. Too many times. He has learned politics, and this time around, with the elders breathing down his back for being a genius, he has forced himself to pull out all the stops. But he is almost desperate to die- how can he marry a girl who will one day be a woman, and subject her to himself, who would sooner throw himself off a cliff and leave the girl behind? The only reason he hasn't yet is because Rin has yet to be born. Rin, who he couldn't save the first time. And Fugaku, who he has come to know over the years, and grown too fond of. And Kakashi, the bastard, who won't ever kill Rin ever again, because this time around, Kakashi won't be put into a team with her; Obito will make sure of it.)

But Obito is also infamous for hating politics; for never once trying to interfere with anything not involving himself. And he is infamous for being completely impartial; loyal to the village, loyal to the clan, but never one over another. What a reputation to gain at fifteen. (What no one knows is that he hates the village and the clan equally. He refuses to help either because both of them are detested with a vehement hate. But he _loves _Rin, and he can't bear to leave.) The Sandaime is wary of him for this, but also trusts him more than any other Uchiha. (Not trust. He would be a fool to trust. The Sandaime simply extends a certain amount of courtesy to him; something that the Sandaime does little for others of Obito's age.)

Essentially, Obito is almost considered as one would a neutral territory. All the elders have been extremely careful around him, especially after that incident when Obito had been pushed to the edge and retaliated, causing mayhem that would be remembered for the rest of all their lives. The elders are still recovering from that, and they have never been more careful with anyone than him.

Fugaku has always acknowledged that Obito has much more political prowess than him, and now he hopes that marrying his daughter to Obito will save her from much manipulation and suffering at the elder's hands. He feels guilt for trying to pull Obito into this, because marrying an heir will inevitably pull him knee deep into politics that Obito has been –miraculously, especially as a close friend of the clan head- successfully keeping out of. But Fugaku has never had a child- never even dreamed of having a baby girl.

(And his heart hurts because he knows that he alone will not be enough to prevent her from suffering at the elders' hands. Even Obito has suffered, brief though that may have been.

Fugaku knows that without Obito and their friendship, he would have long since bent over and kneeled before the council. Fugaku accepts his position because he cares for his clan immensely. The clan is family, and they have been together since the founding of Konoha. How can he not? But the council is far in over their heads. They want power more than they want the needs for their clan to be met. They have let the power they have grasped go to their heads. He is thankful that Obito kept him from doing the same.)

How can he possible let his _baby girl_ suffer? How can he? He can't. He can't. He _can't. He_ will do _anything_. And he will beg if he has to, to keep his baby girl safe. It doesn't matter that Obito will be thirty-five by the timer his daughter turns twenty (it does actually, very much so that it sickens him to think about it and he wants to strangle, tear their fingers off one by one and rip the elders to pieces for what they are forcing him to do).

"No." And Fugaku tries drops to his knees, but Obito clutches his arm and he can't move without dislodging his baby.

"No," Obito says again firmly, "but… I will help you keep her safe. I have never believed in arranged marriages, and I won't agree to one. But I will… guide her." Obito grimaces again, but this is ignored, because it is Fugaku's turn to stare astonished, at Obito. This- this- Fugaku knows that Obito has been unable to teach (refused to do so) ever since his first and last… _pupil_ had turned against him and tried to use Obito, forcing Obito so far that Obito had no choice to crush him. That itself had crushed Obito hard, because Fugaku knows that Obito cared very much for that person; so much that after the week of that incident, neither hide nor hair of Obito had been seen of for at least two months.

No one else knows, but Fugaku does; the bloodied knuckles, scraped knees and self-made claw marks on his face that Obito hid afterwards that took ages to heal, and the sore throat that afflicted Obito.

Since then, Obito has refused to ever even speak politics with another person. He barely tolerates Fugaku when Fugaku speaks politics, and Fugaku knows that it is only their long friendship that has kept Obito from tearing him apart like Fugaku has seen Obito do to others not so fortunate. (That and Obito knows that he is only trying to keep the clan together.)

And this offer is more of Obito than Fugaku had thought to ask (because despite the trouble a betrothal may cause Obito, they both know that teaching will cause Obito more pain).

Fugaku tries to say thank you, but the words stick in his throat and he ends up just mouthing the words. But Obito sees and Fugaku muffles the grateful shudder that wracks his body by bending and touching Itachi's forehead with his own.

And as always, Obito understands.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

Itachi is five by the time she manages her first trap which catches her father.

At five, she can already manage a katon jutsu and apply chakra well enough to walk across any surface (though not for too long).

At five, she loves her father more than anyone else in the world.

At five, she doesn't not love her mother, but she cannot love her mother as much as she does her father when her mother does nothing (that shows her affection) for her.

At five, she is convinced that Uncle is the blandest person she has ever met (though she will never say it out loud).

At five, her mother is pregnant again and cousin Shisui is always around. She can tell that this irritates father, though she can't quite understand why yet. (She doesn't understand a lot of things, but she won't ever stop trying to.)

She is six when she catches the elders' attention, and from the reaction her father gives, it is not a good thing.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

Father is always stressed when he gets home even though no one notices. Itachi does though. And she thinks that she might even hate the elders for causing it. She misses his hugs because he does that far less than he use to when she was younger.

Uncle notices too though, and Itachi can tell that he tries to visit more for her father's sake. Uncle is always in and out, doing things and talking with father in the study.

Sasuke doesn't notice. Her little brother, though dear, is only two and crawls around the house, getting everywhere and into everything. (That incident with the flies and wooden plank board is something that Itachi will forever try to repress and fail to do so; it has traumatized her for life.) Mother is always looking for him, and ends up setting up a playing pen so that he is confined to the living room.

Mother doesn't notice when Father is stressed either. Maybe she doesn't and is really that oblivious. Itachi prefers that than to think that her mother simply doesn't care, but as time passes, Itachi can only ever be more aware of the stiffness in the atmosphere of their living space.

Sometimes, Itachi feels that Uncle is the only one that understands father, and she resents and loves Uncle for it, because while it makes her more aware of how her mother doesn't care, Uncle is the only one who has stuck with father for as long as Itachi has known.

And Uncle is the only one who will tell Itachi _anything_ about the war. She is not stupid enough to understand what he has been hinting at. The war brewing is a major part of the reason that father is insisting she stay in the academy for at least three more years. Father is terrified for her, Uncle hints. Itachi doesn't understand war, and when she tells Uncle this, Uncle replies that her father hopes that she will never understand it.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

Itachi cleaned up the remnants of the party even though father said not to (since it was her birthday party, he had explained). She had invited Hana because the tall girl was the only one Itachi really knew, and Uncle had been kind enough to explain that birthday parties were best when there was someone she knew well to celebrate with.

The only others in attendance were father, mother, Sasuke (who was two years old) and Uncle.

Shisui had not been invited (though it could be because father disliked Shisui). It was a private affair.

The more formal birthday party that had been thrown a day ago had most of the clan heirs invited (though it was more of the clan heads with their one year old babies in tow rather than the older kids themselves). There weren't a lot of clan heirs around her age either. Most of the clan heirs were closer to father's age than hers. Uncle's age (fifteen years older).

When she returned to the living room to pick up her gifts, Uncle was sitting on the couch. Itachi stared for a moment before returning to her task.

"Your father asked a favor of me when you were born." He started. Itachi paused for a moment. "I'll wait until you are done." He said quietly, and Itachi hurried a bit more to clear the living room. He was still in the same position where she left him, so she sat on the opposite couch, and he leaned forward a bit.

"We originally agreed that we would wait until you made genin before I would teach you, but things change." He said simply. Itachi sat quietly, her mind buzzing. What he would be instructing her in, she had no idea. For the agreement to be so long ago, it must have been important.

"I will teach you politics."

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

"We should go out for dango!" Shisui pops out of nowhere, annoying Itachi who wishes her cousin would bothering her when she is training. She pushes back the hair plastered to her face in sweat with her right hand and has to retie her hair band so that it doesn't happen again.

She hasn't missed the connotations in that statement either. Despite being ten, Uncle has long since made sure of it that she understands her situation (as a female child of the clan head) that any sort of non-platonic relationship she builds will inevitably affect her future. Even if currently, Shisui has absolutely no interest in her.

Shunshin no Shisui, who is irrevocably tied to the clan, _will_ embroil her deeply into it. Despite his good intentions –and she _can_ read him, as Uncle taught her the subtle,_ thousands_ of nuances of a person's body language and words coupled together-, he is not like Uncle, whom she now realizes is a political genius, nor herself; being taught by a political genius.

And she cannot possible ask Uncle to take on another pupil- one, she can see the bitter pain that reflects in his eyes even as he teaches her, two, she is selfish, and she does not want to share her mentor, whom she holds in the highest regards possible. She is selfish. And she doesn't want to share this companionship.

Uncle, who tries his best to protect her father (whom she loves so very much) deserves the best possible because in her mind, anyone who cares so deeply for her father deserves as such. She doesn't think Shisui is up to the task (doesn't _want_ to think that Shisui is up to the task).

* * *

><p>AN: This ended up so strange. I don't know what happened. So I think this might end up more than a one-shot. Possibly.

-Sevenisthemagicnumber


	12. Almost II

Title: Almost II

Summary: Decades have passed, and Obito has experienced it all – through time travel. This time, he ends up gaining a friend he never thought he would have made in the past (and realizing that the people he knew were either born later or earlier than they originally should have been, and he himself had been born six years early). Female Itachi. Eight years younger Fugaku. No pairings. Agebenders.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tugged on his sister's sleeve, drawing her eyes downwards to his broken toy in hand. He repressed a sniffle, and the look she gave him said that he had failed miserably at hiding his tears from her.<p>

Sighing, she crouched down to wipe the edge of her sleeve with her right hand gently against Sasuke's eyes. She straightened to pull him with her towards Uncle Obito, who would be turning twenty-three in fifty-nine hours.

(Shisui was nearby, hovering over her again. She didn't want to know. She would find out anyway inevitably though.)

The party they would be holding for Uncle would be very politically oriented, which infuriated Uncle. In fact, if not for the fact that this was a chance for Uncle to introduce her into the political scene, he would have bailed (as he did the years before).

Uncle was unreadable at the best of times, and a stone mountain at the worst. But from what she had gathered, Uncle _did_ avoid them like the plague, and it was obvious that he hated politics. Nevertheless, he was an excellent teacher. Or perhaps she absorbed things very efficiently, as Uncle had once remarked to her father.

At this point though, she would probably grow up to be a stone mountain as well. Uncle's face didn't have much room for expression, and Itachi was running out of space as well.

But with the party, the problem part was that some specific elites of the elite shinobi would be there, and they wouldn't even be there because it was politically oriented. No- they were there _for_ Uncle. These were shinobi that worshipped Uncle, and watched over him like mother bears. And all of these shinobi had been in ANBU.

Discreet information gathering had put together that Uncle was a brilliant shinobi (though Itachi hadn't seen any of this for herself yet) and that he put teamwork above all.

The team that had been under Uncle when he was an ANBU captain had the best success rates written in record. They never failed a mission, and they never lost a teammate.

And along with that would be the other elite shinobi who _weren't_ in Uncle's ANBU team, and therefore busy-bodies that stuck their noses where it didn't belong. Namely, Uncle's business. There would be political snobbery erupting everywhere. Even better (or worse), the Senju would be there. Senju Nawaki would be in attendance, along with his younger sister, Senju Tsunade, along with the Sarutobi clan, and the previous Hokage who had retired long ago; Sarutobi Hiruzen. And for the final blow, the Hokage himself- the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Itachi didn't know what to think. She had the inkling that Uncle was very high on the proverbial food chain, but to find out that Uncle had led Namikaze Minato in ANBU?

Sasuke's hand tightened on her sleeve, and she knocked on the door, letting him hide himself behind her arm.

Sasuke found Uncle intimidating. Itachi was exasperated, yet reluctantly amused with her younger sibling. Had Sasuke been a little older, Itachi would have refused to acquiesce with his ridiculous hiding, but she supposed that he deserved to act like a child a bit longer. After all, it had been years since the war, and children should be allowed to act as children, as Uncle put it.

The funny thing was that Sasuke found father more intimidating than Uncle when Uncle was the one with the spotless mission record. Maybe it was because Sasuke was so very afraid of disappointing father.

Maybe not.

Regardless of what the reason was, they had arrived at Uncle's room, and she knocked, ignoring Sasuke's unsubtle attempts to distract her from the task.

A moment later and the door creaked. Uncle was wearing formal robes. The thin obi was made of stiff expensive material, lined with red and blue edging-the tradition Uchiha colors. The robes had a magnificent pattern of passionate red Spider Lilies against black with silver silk for the thin stems.

Despite Uncle's reluctance to do with all things political, he knew how to make an impression and he knew how to do it well.

The delicate red and navy silk fan, deceptive in its fragile appearance, hid heavy sharp metal. Itachi could attest to that. Gentle taps of the heavy fan had corrected her political blunders in her evening talks with Uncle, leaving light bruises to remind her of her mistakes. The short wide sleeves hid what Itachi could bet was a multitude of weapons.

His shoulder length hair was swept back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and as usual his expression was swept clean. He still managed to give off an annoyed atmosphere however.

Itachi sighed internally. Her teacher being in a bad mood always resulted in her being in a bad mood. No doubt, one way or another, he would find a way to ruin her previously good mood.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

No wonder Uncle didn't like political parties. If this was how the adults acted every time, Itachi wasn't going to be able to bear with it.

"This is ridiculous," Yondaime-sama mildly gestured in general over the shinobi in attendance.

Uncle didn't even respond, surveying the guests with cool eyes.

Nearby in the background, numerous guests (shinobi) hovered over Uncle.

Itachi wondered when this was going to end. Her expression must have given Uncle an inkling for the moment she looked up he caught her eye. She immediately swept her face clean of thoughts, and from Yondaime-sama's expression, it was more than a bit obvious. This was more than a bit embarrassing.

Itachi wondered if she could follow Uncle's example and bail on all future parties.

Probably not.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

The heavy silk fan taps her between her shoulder blades and she quickly straightens her back, tucking her chin in. The flat look Uncle gives her ranges between exasperated and annoyed, but she thinks that she can afford to be distracted when she is being told how her life will run.

The sharp look she gains tells her that he has caught her disgruntlement, and she grudgingly admits to herself that she isn't being quite fair. And it isn't father's fault that the Uchiha elders have become even more vicious. After all, her father has handed her all the tools necessary to take control of her life and of the situations around her. Besides, Shisui is not a cruel person. He has always been kind, cheerful, and loyal to the clan (just as loyal to the village).

Itachi is unsure of whether or not she is more loyal to the clan or to the village. It is a painful subject, and she does not want to face it but she doesn't have much of a choice. Not if she doesn't want to be destroyed by the elders. They will push and shove her until she has fallen into their trap, woven into a net so deep she cannot crawl out.

She has to realize her priorities and realize them quick. She gave a quiet huff that Uncle undoubtedly heard.

Easier said than done.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

Uncle had told her earlier this morning that she was to gather her wits because she would be entering a political debate with a few other clan heirs.

Apparently, for Uncle, 'political debate' meant birthday party. She considered Uncle's last birthday party for a moment. She decided that it was a fully interchangeable term.

Still, Itachi had a feeling that Uncle was a bit sadistic.

Inuzuka Hana continued obliviously.

* * *

><p>AN: I have so many ideas popping up for Tobi/Obito… This is getting annoying. Anyone else notice that the 'Obito U.' tag on the Naruto search archive in characters was changed into 'Unknown 1'?


	13. Lighted Splashes III

Set in the Light Splashes AU.

Summary: This whole debacle is amusing, Tsunade has to admit. Now if she could just get rid of Kagome's husband… (Pregnant with Itachi)

* * *

><p>Initially, she hadn't approved of their match. Well, really she still didn't. Her darling friend, strong willed and kind, deserved better than some stupid clan head of the <em>prestigious<em> _Uchiha_ clan.

Tsunade didn't want her to be stuck in a marriage with some stuck up prude. So when Kagome had arranged for their first appointment –a check up on her pregnancy- she had been shockingly –amusedly- surprised.

At first, he had seemed the typical Uchiha clan head. Black hair, black eyes, proud posture, etc, etc. (She hadn't really gotten a chance to really meet the so-called esteemed Uchiha clan head. Honestly, at their wedding, Tsunade had been more preoccupied with glaring daggers into the clan head's back from afar rather than getting any closer than a radius of ten meters. )

Then, when she informed them of the pregnancy of a female fetus, she was taken aback by the sheer glee the Uchiha clan head expressed at the news. She would have expected a more subdued reaction from one of the stuck up clan, but it seemed this one wasn't quite as stuck up as the rest. She thought he would have been at least disappointed at the news of a female heir instead of being so _gleeful_. But damn if it wasn't funny.

The last time they had a check-up, Tsunade told them they would be expecting any moment for the next week. The man looked like he was about to keel over any moment. Tsunade had kind of hoped that he would. (Keel over). It would have been immensely gratifying, regardless of the thought that Kagome would not have been pleased with her amusement, especially with how attached Kagome had become with her husband.

Ever since Dan and Nawaki -she refused to go down that path any further, not when she had before and _-_ Kagome had been the one to pull her out; there for her when they were gone. So naturally, she was entirely too possessive of her sweet friend. Orochimaru-the bastard-had commented on their relationship more than once, and Jiraiya -with much more suggestive tones- as well. Yes, all her spare time –besides the majority of it being dominated between mentoring Shizune- was spent in Kagome's presence. So what? She knew that most ninja were a bit messed-up, and if she dealt with it by socializing, what was wrong with that? It was better than reading porn all day, or spending the days hiding in freaky labs, or chewing through senbon like dango.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he keeled over from a heart attack. The look on his face was certainly indicative of it." Tsunade commented forwardly. Kagome frowned at her.

"Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean you have full rights to attempt to cause heart attacks," Kagome scolded her, leaning back against the comfortable chair Tsunade kept in the office. Tsunade frowned back.

"That's not what I said," she protested. "I wouldn't need to do anything. What I mean is that if I were to say, 'the baby is coming', his heart would probably just do the rest." Tsunade's voice was much more cheerful than Kagome thought was necessary, and she frowned at her again.

"Just saying," Tsunade said quickly, putting up both hands in a placating motion. Kagome gave a quiet huff before getting up with a louder huff and waddling over to her best friend for a hug.

"Thank you, but no thank you." Tsunade hugged back a bit more tightly.

"Any time," Tsunade said seriously, "I mean it," she continued firmly, "even in the middle of the night when most Uchiha are sleeping and completely unaware and defenceless." Tsunade ended with a meaningful tone. More preferably, if or whenever the Uchiha made her friend cry, she thought viciously.

Kagome shook her head but grinned helplessly.

"Keep that in mind when you go into labor," the blonde said with a rather wicked grin, "Trust me. You'll definitely consider it."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Tsunade still didn't approve of Uchiha Fugaku, but as long as Kagome willed it, he would live. For now.

* * *

><p>I think I'm running out of enthusiasm.<p> 


End file.
